


Fortunate

by NijaPuppy



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Village, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijaPuppy/pseuds/NijaPuppy
Summary: Soft, short story about Heloise treating Marianne right. Cooked this up to soothe those of us who can't get over the ending.Alternate Universe where Marianne and Heloise live in an all female village. Takes place sometime before the 1700's.
Relationships: Héloïse & Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Fortunate

Marianne made her final rounds with some of the other workers. Today it was her turn to feed the horses before resigning for the day. She gathered some fresh water from a nearby well and poured it into the bowls in the stables so that the horses could drink during the night. She gathered some hay and left it for them as well. She patted each of them before returning home.

"Goodnight!" She shouted to another villager on her way.

When she reached her home she fetched her keys from her pouch and opened the door. There was still a small candle lit at the table and she put it out.

Marianne entered the bedroom stiffly, but happily. She closed the door behind her and looked at the woman on the bed. Their blonde hair was strewn back against the bed and their lightweight tunic was slightly risen, showing a sliver of skin at the waist. She was staring back at her just as intensely as always. Her left arm rose slowly from her side to above her head. An invitation.

A slight smile tugged at the corner of Marianne's mouth.

The woman didn't say anything. They never had to. They shared a mutual understanding that was forged over the many years they spent together in this tribe. Her friend and lover.

The day was hard, but over, and so Marianne shed her outerwear cape, leaving just their light trousers and shirt on. Her sandals had been shed at the door when entering the house.

Marianne then walked to the bed and flopped down on top of the other. How lucky she was to live in a tribe where this was possible. "Héloise," she let out exasperatedly as she felt her deepest bones and muscles begin to relax.

The woman responded to their name, "Hm?"

Héloise pulled Marianne's head tighter to her chest and relaxed also. This position was as natural as breathing itself. "Hm? How was it?" She patted Marianne's back lightly.

She never answered, but she wasn't expecting any answer. Héloise continued to pat Marianne's back. That was the fastest way to get her to fall asleep after a long day. As Marianne's breathing began to slow, Héloise switched to rubbing her back. Something a little softer to guide her into rest.

Marianne gripped Héloise a little tighter and went under.

Héloise smiled to herself, observing the love of her life on her chest. She leaned down as smoothly as she could and kissed her on the head. She would tell her all about today's activities when they awoke.

Soon Héloise was asleep too.

How fortunate.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
